High Standards
Summary Inside Redwall Abbey, the constant threat from Cluny the Scourge and his army is taking its toll. Morale is low, and when an argument over an acorn breaks out between Foremole and a mouse, Abbot Mortimer and Constance realize time is running out. Meanwhile in Mossflower Woods, Cluny's horde is intercepting traders with food bound for Redwall, and using them to keep his army supplied. Later that day, Cornflower is serving drinks to Constance, Jess Squirrel, and Basil Stag Hare, when the latter comments on the effectiveness of Cluny's tactics. Constance asks if he would rather join Cluny, and a fight nearly breaks out, but Cornflower stops them. In the Great Hall, Basil tells Matthias and Cornflower that the cause of all the trouble is the stolen Redwall Tapestry, and that unless they can retrieve it, they may have to surrender. Afterwards, Matthias spots him talking to Jess in the orchard. The two leave by a wallgate, and Matthias begins to doubt Redwall's defenses. At Saint Ninian's Church, Cluny is watching his army train, and thinking about the dream he had where the warrior from the Tapestry attacks him. Eventually, he notices that his army is seriously lacking in discipline and skill. However, he decides to march on Redwall anyway. At Redwall, Constance and Abbot Mortimer are trying to disperse a crowd that has gathered to debate whether or not Basil and Jess have deserted. Dunwing arrives with news that Cluny's army is moving towards Redwall. They rush to defend the walltops, and when they are alone, Mortimer tells Constance that he is considering surrendering to avoid another battle. Matthias overhears this, and decides that he must do something. Wandering around the Abbey, he finds Cornflower washing dishes and is conscripted into drying them. She tells him that he needs to retrieve the Tapestry. Matthias has a sudden idea, and runs off with a towel. He takes a long length of rope and sneaks out of the Abbey. Nearby, Cluny's army has halted in a clearing. Matthias climbs a tree and swings downon the rope, snatching the tapestry from Cluny's standard. Cluny tries to skewer Matthias as he swings back, but is distracted by a volley of acorns thrown by Jess. Basil appears, and keeps Cluny busy with insults, while Jess tries to help Matthias escape. With this, Matthias finally realizes that Basil and Jess were not fleeing the Abbey after all, but actually trying to retrieve the Tapestry as he was. Matthias drops the towel, which is similar enough to the Tapestry to trick Cluny, and by the time the ruse is discovered, the trio is back at Redwall, where Matthias presents the Tapestry to the Abbot, who apologizes to Basil and Jess for the misunderstanding and misjudgment but the duo claim that it was completely understandable since everyone else was oblivious to their plan at the time. Jennie and Dorthia begin to repair the Tapestry while the Redwallers celebrate. In Mossflower Woods, Cluny vents his anger on Darkclaw and Killconey. Official Synopsis Cluny attempts to starve the Abbey into submission as within Redwall pressure mounts and tempers flare. When Basil and Jess the Squirrel seem to desert, Matthias wonders if surrender is close. He decided to try and rescue the stolen tapestry from Cluny in order to give courage to the Redwallers-- and discovers Basil and Jess attempting the same thing! They outwit Cluny, retrieve the precious tapestry of Martin, and renew the spirit of Redwall. Differences from Redwall *In the book, the mission of retrieving the tapestry was performed only by Jess and Basil, as Matthias was still in the Sparra court at this time. *In the show, when Basil and Jess set out to retrieve the Tapestry, the other Redwallers (who were completely oblivious to the duo's plan) accuse them of selfishly fleeing the Abbey. The book, however, mentions no such accusation. *In the book, Redwall is entirely self-sufficient, but in the series, they are in danger of running out of food. *Redwall did not have morale problems in the book. *In the book, Abbot Mortimer never considered surrender. *Brother Methuselah repaired the Tapestry in the book, but in the series, he died before it was recovered, leaving Jennie and Dorthia to repair the Tapestry instead. Featurettes Segments include: *"Sword" *"Character Spotlight: Methuselah" *"Redwall Trivia" *"Ask the Author: Brian Jacques" Category:Episodes Category:Season 1